rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aquaria
Aquaria es el nombre artístico de Giovanni Palandrani, una drag queen, intérprete, artista de maquillaje, modelo de New York's IMG, una de los editores de entretenimiento de Dazed Beauty, y ganadora de la Temporada 10 de RuPaul's Drag Race. Origen Su nombre drag proviene de su signo zodiacal, Acuario.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQHDE_glRwM&app=desktop RuPaul's Drag Race Antes de su temporada, Aquaria ya era popular en Instagram, haciendo que algunos fanáticos del programa de televisión creyeran (especialmente cuando fue anunciada como concursante de la Temporada 10) que ella era todo acerca de la belleza y sin talento. Pero Aquaria demostró que estaban equivocados, haciendo un gran trabajo no solo en la mayoría de los desafíos de la moda, sino también en los interpretativos y de comedia como el "Snatch Game". Aquaria tuvo problemas con su dicción durante la competencia, quedando dos veces entre las 3 peores (en los Episodios 8 y 10) pero nunca siendo nominada a eliminación. En el Episodio 14, "Grand Finale", después de hacer Lip Sync for the Crown dos veces (primero contra Eureka y luego contra Kameron Michaels y Eureka al mismo tiempo) Aquaria fue coronada como la décima "America's Next Drag Superstar". Frases Memorables * "Bonjour!... Sorry to keep you waiting." (frase de entrada de la Temporada 10; "bonjour" es del francés, y significa "hola") *"My name is Aquaria and I am a superstar!" *"I don't define drag, drag is defined by me." *"I need something to stand out because RuPaul doesn't see the star in me. That means that I'm not showing him my star... does that make sence?" *"The key to doing well in this challenge is keeping your lip sync straight, your choreography gay, and your characterization bicurious." *"Some girls in the werkroom chose to read books, I chose to turn looks." *"Oh! Come on, Buzz Lightyear!" *"Yesss! C'mon Postmates!" *"My humor comes from a... very confused place in my brain." *"Any hole is a goal." (como Melania Trump en "Snatch Game"). *"It's alright Barack, no worries." (a RuPaul, como Melania Trump en "Snatch Game") *"I can't see shit!" (en Untucked Episodio 8) *"The only vers I am is Versace." *"I am very comfortable in front of a camera and I love me a good photoshoot." *"I can tell by the twinkle in RuPaul's eyes that he is living for this." (refiriéndose a su runway look) *"If you pee clear, cheer!" *"Sometimes in life you're not always given a second chance. But if you do, take advantage of it and go out with a bang." (discurso de aceptación de la corona) Curiosidades Galería IMG_20190826_113729.jpg|Out of Drag 20190826_155544.png|Logo Aquaria_S10_Promo.jpg|Season 10 Mini Promo TeamAquariaS10.jpg|Team Aquaria Promo Dg0n3g8VAAA96At.jpg|Season 10 Win Congratulation Aquaria.jpg|Reigning Queen Portrait Temporada 10 Looks AquariaS10.jpg|Promo Look AquariaS10CastRuVealLook.jpg|Cast RuVeal Look Aquaria_Entrance_Look.png|Entrance Look Aquaria_on_a_Dime_2.png|Drag on a Dime Look Aquaria_Best_Drag.png|Best Drag Look Aquaria_Feather_Look.png|Feathers Look Aquaria_Winter_Look.png|Alaskan Winter Realness Look Aquaria_Summer_Look.png|Miami Summer Realness Look Aquaria_Martian_Look.png|Martian Eleganza Extravaganza Look Aquaria_Denim_Look.png|Denim & Diamonds Look Aquaria_Hat_Look.png|Hats Incredible Look Aquaria_Snatch_Game.png|Snatch Game Look (Melania Trump) Aquaria_Mermaid_Look.png|Mermaid Look Aquaria_Glitter_Look.png|Glitterific Look Aquaria_Trade_Look.png|Trade Mini Challenge Look Aquaria_Silver_Look.png|Silver Foxy Look Aquaria_&_Capricia_Corn.png|Makeover Look (with Kingsley as "Capricia Corn") Aquaria_Good_Twin.png|Good Twin Look Sabatina.png|Evil Twin Look Aquaria_American_Look.png|Music Challenge "American" Look Aquaria_Final_4_Look.png|Top 4 Look Aquaria_Reunion_Look.png|Reunion Look Aquaria_Finale.png|Finale Look IMG_20190913_062958.jpg|#1 LSFTC Look IMG_20190913_121123.jpg|#2 LSFTC / Crowning Look Temporada 11 Looks IMG_20190909_192040.jpg|Cast RuVeal Look Aquaria-S11-Finale-Red-Carpet.jpg|Finale Look (Red Carpet) L50pjf8dog131.jpg|Finale Look (Sucesión de la Corona) Vídeos Meet Aquaria Before the Workroom Aquaria's Runway Looks Best of Aquaria Aquaria Rising Portrait of a Queen Discografía Singles sin Album * "Burn Rubber" (2018) ㅤ Appearances * "Looks" (2016) por Linux ft. Aquaria * "Cher: The Unauthorized Rusical" (2018) por RuPaul's Drag Race Season 10 Cast (Kameron Michaels, Monét X Change, The Vixen, Aquaria, Asia O'Hara, Eureka, & Miz Cracker) * "American (Season 10 Remix)" (2018) por RuPaul ft. elenco de la Temporada 10 de RuPaul's Drag Race (Aquaria, Asia O'Hara, Eureka, y Kameron Michaels) * "Rim" (2019) por Brooke Candy ft. Violet Chachki, y Aquaria Tours Presente *(2018 - Presente) Werq the World Tour Referencias Navegación Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 10 Categoría:Temporada 10 Categoría:Reinas de New York Categoría:Reinas Mononimas Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas Jóvenes Categoría:Equipo NYC T10 Categoría:Primeras en caminar la pasarela Categoría:Ganadoras Snatch Game Categoría:Ganadoras Baile Categoría:Ganadoras Tres Desafíos Categoría:Reinas no Nominadas Categoría:Ganadoras Categoría:America's Next Drag Superstar Categoría:Doble Shantay Categoría:Nacidas en 1996 Categoría:Nominadas a Premios Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:House of Haunt Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Acuario Categoría:Hijas Drag Categoría:Reinas de Pennsylvania Categoría:Elegidas Primera Audición Categoría:Reinas Met Gala Categoría:Modelos Categoría:Reinas de Looks